To The End
by AliceBunny19
Summary: After the death of his wife, Draco throws himself at Harry for a shameful one night stand. However it leads to the two being bonded as they both begin to suffer from an incurable curse. Warnings inside!


To The End

**Warning: This story is rated M for explicit H/D slash, language, some dub-con in the first chapter and character death, but that's not for a loooooooooong time. Pretty angsty overall, a bit of fluff but the story's going to be pretty dark overall. It ignores the epilogue**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this universe as it was created by the lovely Jo Rowling. I just like to fool around with her beautiful boys sometimes ;D**

**A/N: Hi there! This is the first chapter of my first fic! Well kinda I wrote a bit a few years ago but it was so bad I don't even want to talk about it. And since DH part 2 just came out I felt the need to write something. I don't believe it's over! –sniffle- I apologize for any mistakes, please point it out to me so I can fix it. I'm not an English major so I do miss things. Its going to be a bit awkward at first but trust me its going to pick up! So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter<p>

King's Cross appeared to be especially busy as thousands of people pushed their way to the platforms. It was by all means an ordinary day except for the strange influx of children making their ways, pushing trolleys with huge trunks and caged owls. Term would be starting soon so it did puzzle some adults as they eyed the young ones accompanied but equal strange adults, muttering non sense words such as "Muggle" and "Hogwarts."

It was unusual to all except a young man, walking against the flow of traffic. He was dressed in a long brown trench coat that flew carelessly behind him; it made him appear dodgy to say the least.

The man absent mindedly ran his fingers through messy dark hair as he picked up the pace, approaching the junction in between platforms nine and ten. His emerald eyes shifted back and forth, scanning the crowd in hopes of seeing a familiar face.

"Oi! Harry!" Harry whipped his head around to see a blur of red fly at him. Harry chuckled as he hugged Ron Weasley, it had been several years since he saw his best friend. The ginger man barely changed, he was still tall and lanky, albeit he did muscle up a tad over the years. His face was shallow and wore thin from countless sleepless night.

"My God, how long has it been? Man I have loads to tell you! I'm still with the Aurors of course and you'll never believe it but Hermione's pregnant again! That's why she isn't here to send little Rose to her first year. Now come on Rosie don't be shy. Say hello to your uncle Harry"

Ron smiled and pushed a little red hair girl from behind him in front of Harry. Harry winced at being called an uncle. If not for his falling out with Ginny, he really would have been this girl's uncle.

Harry bent down slightly and smiled at the girl who buried her face into her father's robe's at the gesture. She gave a muffled greeting and then retreated behind her father's leg, peering out ever few seconds at her father's friend.

Harry chuckled at girl, looking back up at Ron. "She's beautiful Ron. She looks exactly like Hermione." He smiled, he truly missed his friend. It had been rough without his best friends.

"Look Ron I'm really sorry about what happened between me and Gin. But you know why it could never work. And I hope she does too." Harry looked away, away from the judgmental stares that he knew would come from the red head.

"I never blamed you mate. Not for a moment. And neither does the rest of us. You're like my brother, Harry. No matter what you're always welcome in the Weasley family. Even Ginny understands." Harry's jaw dropped at Ron's sincerity. His eyes welled up with tears as he smiled.

"But then why haven't I heard from you in 5 years? Why contact me now?"

"Well we thought that after losing every one during the war that you would need space, that you would talk to us when you were ready. I know that it was hard for you and I know I acted like a bit of a git but I figured you would come around. And after a while I stopped hoping, I figured you were done with us all. But I remember how much you loved Rosie and well I felt like it was only right to see if you wanted to see her off.." Ron let out a sigh as he trailed off, trying to make excuses for the lack of contact.

"You always did find your way back to me" Harry grinned and hugged Ron. It was good having him back.

A train whistle gave a loud screech, causing both men to peer up at the clock.

" Blimey, is that the time already? Rosie, we got to get you on the train! I'll met up with you at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour Harry! Say goodbye to Uncle Harry, Rosie!" Rosie waved cheerfully as she grabbed her dad's hand and went through the barrier.

Harry followed after a few minutes in order to view the one train that always brought him to his true home. He marveled at how little it changed, parents still clung to their young ones as the pushed them onto the glorious train.

Harry stood there beaming as Ron took his little girl onto the platform, he could not have been any prouder if she was his own. Harry felt relieved to hear that he was welcome back into Weasley clan once more. It was a complete relief to know that Harry's trust issues wouldn't keep isolated for the rest of his life.

It was rough for Harry to realize that he could never be intimate with another and that he and Ginny just wanted different things in life. Harry had cut everyone out of his life, he became an introvert, believing that he would be blamed for the casualties of the war. But now he was getting back out more, living life again.

As he continued to gaze out at the dozens of wizards and witches showering their children with kisses and hugs, promising to write every day, begging them to come home for every holiday.

Harry couldn't help but to feel like he was going to miss out on all of this. He would probably never be able to send little copies of himself to learn it all, to feel the pride of being his child.

"Sending off the future saviors of the wizarding world, Potter?" Harry gave a bit of a start as he recognized the familiar sneer of the tall blonde man appears before him. His features appeared to become sharper over the years, his body still thin and elongated by his tailored black suit.

"For your information Malfoy, I have no children. Too bad I don't so they could carry the tradition of saving the Malfoy's asses. Do I really need to remind you how many times I saved your bloody life?" Harry gave a bit of a smirk as he watched Malfoy falter as no witty comeback came to mind.

It was silent for a moment as Malfoy pursed his lips together feeling humiliated and defeated. But then his face lit up for a moment as he turned back to Harry.

"Wait, if you don't have any kids, why are you here? Don't tell me you fancy little boys! Oh what a scandal!" Malfoy let out a chuckle basking in his victory.

"Oh ha ha Malfoy. You think you're so clever. I'm here to see off Ron's daughter."

"Damn it Potter. You always have to best me."

"Always"

Malfoy crosses his arms reluctantly. He looked around in silence, refusing to admit defeat. Harry grinned as his former rival looked away, completely dumbfounded. Normally the blonde was full of composure and was always able to rebound. But it seemed that the years had taken away the harsh exterior.

The train whistle went off once more, alerting that men that there was only a few minutes for the train made to long journey to Hogwarts.

"Shouldn't you be reminding your son that you'll disown him if he's not in Slytherin? I can't image what would happen he ended up in Hufflepuff." Harry attempted to bring up the banter once more, not fully ready to stop the argument.

"I don't have a son. My wife's…sick and I just needed to get away and reflect. God, I wish I could change those seven years…" Harry looked over at Malfoy. His gray eyes turned towards his left arm as he absentmindedly gripped the painful reminder of his childhood.

His life had been plagued by deceit, and bad influences. Draco Malfoy was, deep down, a decent person. He just had been pushed to do what was expected of him, which wasn't always the right choice. But he had since repented his ways; he was saved from conviction, giving the unbreakable vow to never go to that life again.

It had been an easy decision. He hated every moment that the Dark Mark burned bright on his arm. The constant fear had broken the Malfoy family. His father went insane from the pressure, his mother reduced to a hermit, deemed a traitor by the family that would spend the rest of existence in Azkaban.

Harry was lost for words. He felt nothing but pity for the other. His perfect life had been shattered by the war just as so many others. However he could never speak of it, many had not forgiven the Malfoys for their role in the war. Harry had seen the worth in Malfoy and vouched for him if the instance came up but he could see the pain that had not quelled over twelve years.

Just as Harry looked away from the tortured man, the train gave a third screech as it pulled away from the station, children waving at their parents, knowing that it would be months before they could feel the comforts of home.

Harry shot one more apologetic look at Malfoy who responded with a curt nod, and turned away, going back through the barrier.

The young man let out a sigh as he navigated the way through the station, he couldn't help but think about his relationship with the former Death Eater. They hated each other to the very core and it was obvious that they would always compete to be the greater man.

Luckily Harry always won.

* * *

><p>After, strolling around London for an hour, Harry made his way to the Leaky Cauldron. Diagon Alley had changed immensely over the years, it was bright and bustling once more, just as it had been when Harry first learned of his true life.<p>

He smiled as Tom the barman was polishing a table, the older man shot back a toothy grin and motioned him to the bar.

"Mr. Weasley has been waiting for you, Mr. Potter, sir"

"Thank you Tom" Harry nodded and sat on the stool next to the ginger man.

At the sound of the stool moving, Ron's head shot up and gave a bright smile.

"Harry! I was worried you were going to stand me up! I still can't get over how much you've changed. So tell me how've you been. What have you been up to all this time?"

Harry sat and ordered a butterbeer before to continuing to converse with Ron.

"Well I've really just been working from home, working on my autobiography, but I'm mainly a reference for the Aurors. If they ever need anything, they just ask for help and I do research and background checks. Boring really"

"I think it's brilliant mate! I retired from the Aurors early so I didn't know you still worked for them. Hermione wanted me to do something less dangerous so now I help George with the shop. But he won't let me out front. Says that I'm too dull. Can you believe that? Me? Dull? That's rich. I get to do inventory. Definition of the worst job ever."

Ron pouted as he sipped his drink. He had always felt second best to his famous friend and unique family that even now Ron was perfectly ordinary. And though Harry would give it all up just to be average, Ron never realized that the jealously was always mutual.

After a couple hours of chatting about family and friends, discussing where everyone was in life now, and several rounds of drinks, Ron began to gather his belongings.

"Alright mate, I really ought to go and check on Hermione. Stop by anytime you want! You're always welcome over. And Harry, it's really good to see you again" Ron smiled as he patted Harry on the shoulder and then continued out of the pub.

Harry remained stationary for a several minutes, enjoying being out and not ready to go back to an empty home.

Just as he was about to get up, he heard a sigh and felt a presence slump into the stool once occupied by Ron.

Harry looked over and saw a mop of blonde hair rest on the bar. The disheveled young man looked out and called out for some firewhiskey. His stone cold eyes were red and puffy. Those broken hurt eyes met curious green eyes briefly before a moment of horror. Malfoy turned his head and looked in the other direction, refusing to be seen like this.

"Malfoy?" Harry tilted his head, trying to get a better look at the trembling torso in front of him. He recognized immediately that he had been crying. Harry only once caught Malfoy in this state and it had nearly cost the blonde his life. Harry still shuddered to think what would have happened if Snape hadn't shown up that day.

"Go away Potter. I've had enough of you today and I'm really not in the mood for company" Malfoy still refused to meet Harry's eyes and he poured firewhiskey down his throat.

"No. Tell me what happened. Keeping whatever it is inside is only going to make it worse and I'm going to have to deal with you exploding all over the bloody place"

Malfoy let out deep breath as he turned back to Harry, he twist a gold band on his left ring finger, feeling the cold metal detach from where it was once magically bonded.

Harry saw this and wondered if something happened with his wife. Marriages in the wizarding world were more like bonds that could not be severed unless the spouse died or committed a crime that would end the partnership.

"Astoria… passed away today." Harry took in a bit of air, shocked to hear that such a young woman had died.

"I knew that she had been sick for a while and she knew it too," Malfoy continued, "She told me that there was no cure, but that it would be years before it would take her. I was so foolish. We fought about her refusal to go for treatment this morning. She was at her worst, completely bedridden. I was mad and stormed out. Which is when I ran into you. A couple hours later and I come home to her dead." The broken man tried to fight back tears.

"It was a loveless arranged marriage, but still. She was my best friend and was supposed to be the mother of my children. And now it's all gone." The widower continued to drink, hoping to forget about his life.

"Malfoy… I'm so sorry-"

"Save it Potter I don't need your sympathy" Cold eyes stared at Harry, his words had began to slur slightly. It worried the other man greatly to seen the once proud pureblood be reduced to this.

Harry remained silent as he watched his former enemy order drink after drink. It was the most painful view to behold. Draco Malfoy's black suit was unbuttoned, shirt untucked, tie askew. Fine blonde strands of hairs stuck out in odd directions, giving the young man a ragged and broken demeanor.

Soon, Malfoy wasn't even able to hold his head up to force down another drink. He was in complete shambles.

Harry grimaced as he paid the tab and hoisted the drunken man up, helping him keep balance.

"I guess I'll take you back to my place for the night. You're in no condition to apparate by yourself"

At this, Malfoy merely nodded as he steadied himself, preparing for the familiar feeling of apparation.

Harry made sure that he had not let go of Malfoy as he turned on the spot. In a matter of moment he and his drunken companion arrived in front of a small home in the town of Godric's Hollow. Harry decided not to move in to Grimmauld Place after the war. It housed to many memories and it was by far much more work that it was worth.

So he purchased a small home at his birthplace, not far from the home where it all began, where he lost his parents.

Harry learned to get over the feelings of sadness every time he passed, realizing that he needn't be sad, but proud of everything that he went through.

Malfoy let out a groan which brought Harry back to the present. He continued to walk forward, dragging along his incapacitated guest. Malfoy attempted to compose himself as he entered the house, making an effort to stand straight up, however it failed as he fell sideways onto Harry, pushing him against the wall.

Harry breathed heavily as he was pinned against the wall, the smell of alcohol filled the hallway.

Malfoy looked into Harry's bright and frightened green eyes for only a moment before his lips crashed against Harry's.

His eyes widened and heart beat quickened as Malfoy's tongue pressed against Harry's teeth, seeking entrance. Harry panicked. What the hell was Malfoy doing? But rationality soon left Harry as lust began to take over. He hadn't had sex of any kind of years and at this point Harry could care less who he was kissing.

Harry's jaw slackened slightly allowing Malfoy's tongue to roam and explore. Malfoy released one of Harry's wrists and it slowly made its way down before sneaking under Harry's shirt. He let out a slight moan as the hand delicately ran along his torso. Malfoy smirked as his head moved to Harry's neck.

He licked the delicate skin, pulling his body in closer, erection rubbing against the other. Harry gasped as pleasure waved over him. He pulled his other wrist free and began to blindly fumble with his pants. Malfoy swatted his hands away and proceed to carelessly rip off Harry's clothes.

The cold breeze allowed Harry to realize he was actually naked. In front of Draco Malfoy, who at the current moment was eyeing him like a hungry wolf, somehow he had torn off his upperwear in the confusion. Senses began to flood back into Harry, remembering that Malfoy was drunk out of his mind and his wife just died. This wasn't right.

However before words could come out, Malfoy had already began pulling down his trousers and boxers, exposing his pure lust. Fear began to settle. This was real.

"Malfoy, no! I can't do this-"

His words were cut off as Malfoy whipped the now terrified man around. He embraced the trembling body as he whispered empty promises of love and passion. By now Harry's head was spinning, he was overcome with desire and fear. He was straight for God's sake! But he somehow he wanted this. The need to satisfy his basic desire to feel loved.

Harry began to pant, everything was happening so fast. His eyes widely darted around the room as a wet finger entered him. Malfoy laughed as he heard the gasp escape Harry's mouth.

"Hm I just can't wait to be inside of you" Harry turned his head and met blank gray eyes.

Harry had to stop Malfoy. He knew that they would both regret this. Was this considered rape? Both parties were actually compliant and in the sane minds. So whose fault was this?

"Malfoy, please don't do this. I know you're hurting and not completely here. Please. Stop"

"But you love it Astoria. I know you do." Malfoy nuzzled the back of Harry's neck as he pulled out his finger and thrusted his craving penis into Harry.

Harry tried to stifle tears and screams as pain engulfed him. He shuddered as he felt the warmth inside of him. He wanted so desperately to tear himself away and run for it. But as Mafoy murmured his late wife's name, Harry knew that he had to allow this. Malfoy just wanted to feel love again.

"So tight…" Malfoy whispered as he continued to push up, searching for Harry's prostate. His pale hand snaked around and grabbed Harry's half hardened penis. The pain had quickly ended the unwanted erection, yet it began to fill with blood once more as the soft hand began to stroke Harry.

Harry let out another unwanted whimper as the pleasure returned. Every thrust was met with a pump of his own throbbing erection.

Unable to hold in the desire, Harry let out an uncontrollable yell as his orgasm came, His body shuddered, causing Malfoy to let out an equally pleasurable groan and he came into Harry.

Both men stood still for a moment, breathing heavily. Malfoy winced as he pulled out his now flaccid member. He smiled and then fell to the floor, passing out.

Harry turned, still in shock. Millions of thoughts raced through the poor boy. He felt violated yet satisfied in a way that no one had been able to give him for years. He was ashamed, yet blissfully calm.

He shook his head, still filled to the brim with confusion, and gazed down at Malfoy. He pursed his lips together at the sleeping man who had a tear forming underneath his closed lids. Harry looked away as he blindly pulled up Malfoy. He body was heavy and sweaty, but Harry couldn't think about the glistening body at the moment. He dragged his half complying form over to the couch which already had a blanket draped across the arm. Harry laid the man down and then when back to where the clothes were left.

He picked up Malfoy's and made his way back to him, pulling a pair of boxers on the sleeping man. Harry threw the blanket on top of him and continued across the hall to the bathroom. Harry was completely numb as he turned on the shower, hoping to wash away the evidence of the unclean act he had just committed. He had earlier swore off relationships in front of Ron. Claiming they would only lead to heartbreak. And this was the proof of it. He slipped down to the floor of the shower, steaming water beating down his back as he sobbed. What had he done?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooooo how was it? I know the sex scene was a bit awkward and rushed but in Harry's POV he's confused and everything is happening at once so fast. So his mind is all over the place. It gets better I promise! Please review even if its just constructive criticism as it would make my little heart flutter with joy! Until next time!**

**xx Alice**


End file.
